Nadine es nombre de música
by Carontex
Summary: Variación en torno al Universo Runner, los personajes son propios excepto Runciter y la ambientación.


Aquel sitio continuaba abierto después de todo. Fuera la lluvia acida caía en forma de neblina , oscuras volutas de polución escapaban de las alcantarillas , detritus humanos en descomposición aleados con el verde de la radiación de ciertos productos digeridos por miles de estómagos , descompuestos y vueltos a juntar , traídos de los rojos campos de Chernobil , misceláneos que servían al nuevo hombre .

El sonido electrónico del último vals sintético huía de los vehículos y con la capucha hasta los ojos intentaba escapar de todo eso, oculto en el impermeable el impoluto frac, caminaba ausente y cansino hasta Metropol.

Martín me espera en la puerta, Martín es un clon biónico de Pérez Prado, el cuello almidonado y recto como de tarántula, todos somos viejos conocidos aunque últimamente algunos nuevos se arrastran con sus trajes alquilados, seguidos de un boca a boca marchito penetraban en Metropol con las manos en los bolsillos, aparentando, duplicando nuestra decadencia, imitando el gesto de Bogart al encender el cigarrillo.

Entre palmeras de plástico y neones morados me encierro cada noche y escucho swing. Se nos anunció que ella cantaría uno de estos viernes, Runciter utiliza bien el marketing, la sorpresa nos obliga a guardar expectantes cada semana con la esperanza de ver flotar en el ambiente el terciopelo azul de esa garganta, es el último viernes del mes, tiene que ser hoy o no será.

Martín abandona la puerta de entrada a la voluntad de uno de sus porteros y retoma su papel de maestro de ceremonias, camina muy recto hacia el escenario y la orquesta para de golpe. La atmósfera del local se torna farragosa y espesa, adquiere la apariencia de sueño, las palabras de Pérez apenas se me hacen audibles están cortadas con los rayones de un vinilo antiguo, vaqueteado por el tiempo y aún sonoro donde las silabas se confunden con el rumor de gente, todo lo que veo tiene retazos de ámbar como las fotos antiguas.

-Queridos amigos es grata la espera sabiendo que ella acariciará vuestros oídos, pero por fin está aquí, toda una noche para vosotros...

Y de esta forma Prado continua con la presentación, la voz se vuelve opaca adquiere tonos de gramófono y una nube de confeti cae del techo de manera cadenciosa, miríadas de partículas multicolor forman una nube etérea por la que se adivina el carmín del vestido. Suena la banda con música de año nuevo.

Esa voz modulada en un laboratorio tiene toda la picardía de Haywort y Marylin, pero si aprecias bien puedes ponderar matices de Sade Adu, algo de Winney y mucho de Fitzgerald. Camina entre las mesas de forma ausente, con la renuncia que solo una criatura que se sabe superior puede, no es altiva es su naturaleza, fue creada para dar placer y lo hace maravillosamente, no es de este mundo y nosotros mortales expuestos a su poder no podemos menos que adorarla en silencio.

El barman sabe el momento razonable para decantar la ginebra y lo hace sin esperar mi señal, justo cuando la trompeta de Armstrong rasga con cuidado la seda tupida por el humo de nuestros habanos. Ella roza mi mano que sujeta la copa , acerca su cara a la mía , y un aliento a rosas me inhibe de todo lo que amo y odio : de Metropol ,de la gente , los nuevos , la lluvia , el verano que no llega , mi vida de escapista en un tiempo prestado, de un alma que voló mas allá del sistema acompañando a Maureen a las colonias exteriores , dejando un cuerpo vacío lleno de alcohol blanco , Pérez sonríe desde la esquina .

-Esto es para ti amigo – me susurra al oído una vez que ella deja un rastro granate de seda entre las mesas, a un millón de años luz de mí.

-De verdad te lo agradezco, pero pienso si es necesario, sobre todo viniendo de un biónico como tu.

-¿Qué te hace mas humano que yo Luis? Tú estás muerto, lo digo sin acritud amigo. Me costó sudor y lagrimas traerla y aunque no lo creas en parte lo hice por ti.

-Y por el precio de oro que cobras al medio centenar de personas que llena el local Pérez Martín, no me vengas con cuentos.

Pérez cuando ríe es una caja de sortijas de nácar, muestra todas sus joyas y la señala.

- No seas hereje Luis, la mancillas mentando el dinero en este templo, al fin y al cabo sabes que tu tienes barra libre en el Metro -me replica - y dime ahora si no merece la pena morir por esto.

-Siempre merece morir para un suicida alcohólico como yo, siempre.

-Estamos en Diciembre, sé que no te hace falta excusas para beber, pero esta noche es la mejor de todas para hacerlo sr. Berber, también para "lo otro".

-Lo otro puede esperar, hasta que ella termine.

Pérez me mira entre volutas de ginebra mientras se me derrama el licor entre las comisuras de los labios. Claro, morirme, Luis Bermer siempre espera lo mismo, caer muerto, beber ginebra y morir lo es todo, y no espero nada más que yacer, apurar esta noche hasta que la visión roja se retire.

-"One more kisses Dear ", las parejas se abrazan y yo podría soñar con una cuchilla con la que córtame las venas sino fuera por que en breve ella cantará de nuevo.

One more miss baby, one more kiss Maureen, encerrada en un chip, comida por los gusanos, donde quiera que estés.

-/-

Emitir sonidos con voces prestadas, una síntesis modular que no me es propia por herencia, un código genético impuesto, una cadencia límite con un "HASTA AQUÍ", de todas formas nadie que conozca llega "HASTA AQUÍ" salvo yo. Los contratos me acercan al momento de la liberación, llueven de todas partes y en breve solo quedará de mi una factura en Runciter, si este está dispuesto a liberarme, y entonces el negro abismo me comerá, no quedará nada de mi en la Tierra, mas allá de Orión donde la estrella Betelgeuse se difumina en el calor de una simple cerilla, donde mi voz no signifique un canto hedonista, donde reconvierta en un grito de guerra.

-La actuación ha terminado no espere nada de mi.

-Soy muy amigo de Prado el consiguió esta entrevista – el hombre parece cansado se le vislumbra las ojeras por entre el reflejo eléctrico de su bebida que tiene justo ante los ojos, como si fuera una lupa me observa a través del vaso. El frac que viste es prestado, eso se ve a distancia, seguro que tan solo para entrar en Metropol, se le nota incomodo en el, se estira la pesquera hacia abajo.

-Prado no es humano al igual que yo, no debe tomar en serio nada de lo que venga de su boca, acabe rápido ¿Qué quiere?

-¿Cuánto le queda de contrato con Runciter?, la quiero liberar.

-¿Convertirme en su esclava? , no pienso pasar de unas manos a otras y menos a las suyas.

El hombre apura le bebida transparente, los neones juguetean con el poso del fondo.

-Mire hija, no intente dárselas conmigo de persona con orgullo, desconoce lo que es eso, para empezar, sus emociones son impuestas, se requiere una infancia medianamente feliz salpicada de alguna que otra frustración para que esta cualidad le llene el estomago, usted no tuvo infancia ni obstrucciones, de echo usted no obtuvo nada que su decantador no quisiera.

-¿Le hace sentirse mas hombre decir esas cosas? ¿Las chicas le evitan y necesita una replicante fiel? No estoy en venta, pertenezco a Runciter y dentro de poco a mi misma.

-Nadine, es usted muy interesante para ser una maquina y sabe mover bien el culo mientras canta, pero no es mi tipo, no soy yo quien la quiere – me agarra el brazo, es fuerte- escuche ¿sabe quien es Veta?

-Un mierda, si, escoria – recuerdo a ese hombre, delgado como un suspiro una encarnación de caronte, un esqueleto marchito, un traficante de absenta fluorada, un poderoso, un coleccionista de maniquís, de replicantes. Sus ojos sin pupilas me desgranaban desde la mesa del fondo durante tres noches, tan solo bebía de vez en cuando aquel brebaje verde con la vista fija, acaso un muñeco de cera el coleccionista se torna en un objeto de su propia colección.

-Es el quien la quiere , le hubiera gustado que accediese por voluntad propia , es de esa clase de tíos , no paga por algo que puede conseguir gratis , si no sale bien envía a gente como yo- susurra las palabras , todo en el demuestra abatimiento y cansancio , es pura rutina lo que hace , le costaría tanto matarme como aplastar una cucaracha soy una libélula en las garras de este hombre mantis y mientras suena Armstrong de nuevo me desnudo del alma para abajo dejando por un instante que observe mi interior , que se percate que yo tan solo soy .

-Sus dotes empáticas no me inmutan cariño, podría violarla aquí mismo y no sentiría nada, no intente esos trucos conmigo, tan solo déjese hacer, permita que Veta la posea, le aseguro que disfrutará mucho mas que moviendo esas caderas de plástico de un tugurio a otro.

Hace doscientos años , cuando cantaba , sin querer apenas , parte del espectáculo, posé mi mano en el , y el negro que tanto añoro , el espacio insondable mas allá de las colonias exteriores me llenó , de tal forma que nunca antes me vi envuelta en tanta profundidad añorada , pero eso duró solo un instante mi sentido empático me hizo llorar por él tan solo unos segundos , Maureen , una mujer , una mujer de verdad, quedó encerrada en aquella nave , en un proyectil de plata , y tan pronto como entré en su alma salí de nuevo. Fui uno de ellos por tan solo un instante, pero eso fue hace doscientos años.

-/-

Un bolero taladró nuestros tímpanos .Al principio solo era una brizna de polvo en la frente, la mota se hacía cada vez mas grande hasta convertirse en un punto, las gotas de acido retumbaban en la cristalera a modo de acompañamiento, el tipo continuaba hablando como si tal cosa con el brazo de ella bien apretado y de pronto paró, abrió la boca y entonces el punto era ya todo un boquete por el que se vislumbraba mi cara enfilando el láser.

Lo sujeté por el cuello y lo dejé allí, apoyado en la barra.

-Lo mataste – sentenció Prado a mi vera.

-Si, eso pretendía, y merece que solo tú me sirvas una copa.

Martín Prado avanzó hasta las botellas y agarrando la ginebra la sostuvo en alto como un trofeo, el sicario continuaba su sueño apoyado en la barra, Nadine mantenía los labios abiertos como una fruta rota.

-Runciter no tiene por que saber nada – le dije.

-No puedo escapar, el es mucho mas fuerte que Veta.

No sabía que decir, nos miramos, tocó de nuevo mi mano, y se abrió; su Áurea era marina, el índigo de las maquinas, el azul de un mar digital, de una playa de acero; tan profundo como el cosmos y al mismo tiempo se hizo tan pequeña de tal forma que en la palma de mi mano cabía.

-Hola Maureen.

-Hola cariño, no estoy aquí, lo sabes.

-Ya, hablo solo.

-Te equivocas, estoy en todas partes, estamos en todas partes Luis Bermer, ahora puedes besarme.

Y lo hice, y sentí de nuevo la carne tibia en la mía durante una eternidad hasta que Fitzgerald me trajo de nuevo al mundo real de la mano de mi tocayo Armstrong, la música sonaba, es uno de enero en Metropol y en el resto del Sistema. Nadine se aparto de mi, los labios entreabiertos, esbozando una sonrisa quedó estática.

Pérez terminó de servir la ginebra tan solo transcurrieron un par de segundos.

-Está tiesa Luis, no volverá.

-Estoy acostumbrado a que me dejen Martín, no es la primera vez.

-Acabaste con la mejor voz y la rebelde empática mas buscada del Sistema al mismo tiempo , es una Nexus amigo , yo no debería contarte esto pero ya poco importa , se desconectó ella solita, era una buena noche para "lo otro" al fin y al cabo.

-La vi Pérez Martín, pude besarla.

-¿A Maureen? – Martín no levanta la vista del vaso que acaba de servirme.

-Si.

-¿Sabes? Tengo dos cuerpos de los que deshacerme esta noche, ambos por tu culpa, márchate a casa Luis, y si decides matarte...otra vez, por favor hazlo allí.

-Antes me beberé esta copa Pérez – le dije.

Nadine permanece hermosa en su quietud , levanté el vaso por ella dispuesto a cortarme las muñecas al terminar de engullir la bebida... y un aliento a rosas me inhibe de todo lo que amo y odio : de Metropol ,de la gente , los nuevos , la lluvia , el verano que no llega , mi vida de escapista en un tiempo prestado, de un alma que voló mas allá del sistema acompañando a Maureen a las colonias exteriores , dejando un cuerpo vacío lleno de alcohol blanco...Pérez sonríe desde la esquina y todo comienza de nuevo.


End file.
